Free Mansion
by Airon Pegasus
Summary: <html><head></head>Only a mysterious letter can make the peaceful quiet surrounding the tranquil treehouse in Ooofeel llike something sinister is about to fall upon two heroes. Finn and Jake, with the help of their friend Marceline, must decode the threatening note to find out who sent it, and why that person wants them to fight for their lives.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Finn stood watchful, staring into the distance from the highest-reaching branch of the tree in which he lived. The balancing act took no toll on his keen senses, watching closely in every direction as quickly as his head would move.

He had been diligently working for two days and one night with his pal Jake on a mysterious letter he had received that long ago. The threatening – and somewhat cryptic – message warned of the stranger who had written it coming after the two. Since its arrival, Finn and Jake have traded between posts. One, which Finn took now, was to keep watch while the other worked at decrypting the letter.

Jake was supposedly inside the house, studying and comparing the notes each of them had taken between turns. In truth, Jake had not the same dedicated energy as Finn. The poor dog could not keep his eyes open long enough to focus on a coded message.

Just as Jake was dozing, a scratchy voice startled him.

"Fat Dog, this is Strong Man, come in Fat Dog, over." It was Finn, calling for Jake through the ancient walky-talkies they had found.

Jake rubbed his eyes and groaned angrily, picking up the radio. "I never agreed on those names, Finn." After a few seconds of silence he remembered what he was told two days ago, "Over."

"Your disagreement has been noted Fat Dog. I believe it is time to trade posts, over." He was using a false reporter's voice that only made Jake angrier at him.

"All right fine. Just let me make lunch first." He was about to put the radio down, before remembering again, "Over."

"Copy that Fat Dog. I'll expect your arrival at sixteen-hundred hours, over and out." Finn finally said, letting Jake know that he was done talking.

Jake didn't know what sixteen-hundred hours meant, and he was sure Finn had no idea either. He remembered it was something they'd heard in a movie they'd watched last week. It had something to do with time.

While Jake took his time making some sandwiches in the kitchen, a breeze blew through the den and carried away piles of notes Finn had taken earlier. The draft stole the papers away and out the open window. Unfortunately, Finn's quick eyes were distracted by a mysterious duck with two heads floating in a pond on the other side of the house.

After some time, Jake stretched up atop the tree with his elastic powers and handed Finn a large sandwich. They sat in silence and ate together, humming their approval of the delicious sandwiches. Once Finn finished his, he bid his friend farewell and jumped from the treetop and into the open window with a series of impressive flips and tricks.

He was at work immediately, re-reading the letter for the hundredth time.

_Dear Heroes,_

_I write to you on this day to invite you to my home. Technicalities will be given upon your arrival. _

_To my despair, however, I must also inform you that only one of you can be allowed to compete. _

_Again, technicalities will be given. I hope to see you here soon, we cannot wait for long._

_I suspect you will be able to exhume the veracity hidden among this final sentence._

_25-15-48-44_

This is all that is given in the letter. Finn shivered again upon reading it.

He and Jake had worked tirelessly for so long. Or, at least tirelessly for Finn.

He re-read the letter again and again, and filed through previously taken notes. He did not notice that there was anything missing.

With the lack of a certain sheet of paper, he had to re-discover a certain pattern. He thought to himself: _Did the numbers count the digits?_ He counted from the beginning and ended up with;_ A-_a space_-H-_and another space. He quickly discovered that the spaces couldn't mean anything and tried again without counting the spaces, ending up with; _V-H-L-N._ Still, he found no use in the letters.

After some more pondering, he identified the separate lines of the letter. He thought it worthwhile to attempt to use the pattern in each of the lines, skipping the spaces. This is what he found for each, respectively:

_V-H-L-N_

_L-E-R-Y_

_E-I-S-H_

_X-L-M-D_

Again, he did not find any significance in the supposedly random assortment of letters. He Sighed and sat back on his rump, massaging his forehead and sore brain. Then a voice startled him.

"It's an address!"

He jumped so quickly he fell onto his face. He sat back up and turned to see Marceline, his vampire friend. "Oh, hi Marceline," Finn said. "Wait, how did you get in here? Jake's keeping watch."

In truth, Jake had found a bird's nest and used his powers to shrink down to sleep in it. Marceline laughed at Finn's face when she told him.

"Anyway," Finn changed the subject, "how can you tell it's an address? And where is it?"

Marceline pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket. Finn recognized that the notes on it were his own and grew more furious with Jake.

"Well," the vampire began, "'XL' is forty and -"

"How does that make any sense?" Finn interrupted.

"It's just an old way of counting that humans used to make themselves sound smarter." She explained. "Now, 'XL' equals forty and 'R' most likely stands for 'Road.' We just have to find out which road in all of Ooo it could possibly be."

The two sat thinking for a moment before Marceline spoke up. "What about Marzipan Road, in the Candy Kingdom?"

"Actually, it's Marzipan Avenue," Finn pointed out.

"Right," Marceline sighed.

A few more seconds of silence and Finn had an idea. "How about Maple Syrup Road from the Breakfast Kingdom?"

"I think it's Maple Syrup Boulevard, dude."

They scratched their chins in unison for nearly a minute to think of more road names that started with M.

"There's always Municipal Road," Marceline suddenly spoke up, "in the city of thieves."

Finn groaned loudly and squinted his eyes. His previous event in the City of Thieves had not fared well for him, it had practically scarred him.

"Relax," Marceline rolled her eyes, "it's just an abandoned street on the edge of the city. I can go check it out. And when I find nothing, be back in a jiff."

Finn thought about that for a moment. It was an all right idea; he wouldn't have to enter the dreadful city again. But some heroic part of his mind wouldn't let him. "No," he said, taking a manly stance, "I was the one the letter was sent to, I couldn't risk sending you into a trap."

Marceline thought it was hilarious when he acted stoic for her. "Pfft, if you say so hero."

Just then Jake swung through the open window, half-asleep and yawning. With his eyes closed he squeaked, "Hey Finn it's time to switch again."

Finn gave the magic dog a hard scowl as Jake realized Finn had caught onto him.

The group had decided to begin their adventure the next day. Early morning, Finn thought it best not to carry a massive load of weapons and tools. Despite their possible convenience, he could not risk having everything stolen from him in the city. He carried only a rusty old sword, which he swore to never let go of.

Marceline had a dark parasol, to keep her safe from the sun. Jake had to wear a blindfold because Finn knew of his weakness to temptation within the city. Jake didn't like wearing the blindfold, or the collar Finn used to guide him, but he knew it was for his best interest.

The party kept a watchful eye as they crept around the outskirts of the city. Finn forced himself to keep his eyes open and alert, despite what horrible things he was witnessing. Gold, gems, precious items, bars of soap, even the clothes off peoples' backs were not owned by a single person for more than a few seconds. Finn remembered the time he had sworn to cleanse the city, and how poorly he had kept the promise.

Suddenly Marceline spoke up, breaking Finn out of his stupor. "There it is," she said quietly. They stood at an intersection, completely void of any thief or pickpocket. There was not a living creature to be seen down the menacing Municipal Road. Most of the buildings stood in shambles, if they stood at all. Not a window without a crack, neither a door without a squeaky hinge. As the three friends lurked onward down the street, more and more pieces fell from walls and ceilings. Finn was certain he'd seen something move down an alley, but with the lack of life among the rest of the street, he thought nothing of it.

They counted as slowly as they walked, making sure not to miss any of the buildings. Marceline discovered quickly that even numbers were on the East side of the road, and odd numbers on the West. This made the job easier; now they only had to count along the one side to find the specific building.

And finally they did find it, Forty, Municipal Road. The discovery astonished them, for at the dead end of the barren lane, was only a door. A solid wooden door stood alone, blood-red, among a black stone lot stretching out behind it. The emptiness disturbed Finn, while enticing Marceline.

"Can I take off the blindfold yet?" Jake whined, and did so without waiting for a response. He rubbed his eyes and adjusted to the light to gaze upon the discouraging site. He hid his fear for the place by asking what he assumed was on everyone's mind. "Is this it? Just a door?"

Finn shook his head to escape the rotted feeling of confusion and answered. "Yeah, I guess this is the wrong place. Better get back to studying the letter."

Jake began a low-pitched moan when Marceline cut him off. "No, why don't we check it out?" Her tone only unsettled Finn's heart more so than the door itself.

"It's just a lonely door," Finn said, trying to distract Marceline from the place she found more pleasant than any living person.

Despite his concern, Finn knew he couldn't stop the vampire from opening the door. She did it so agonizingly slowly, Finn almost jumped up to do it himself and get it over with.

She grabbed the glass knob and twisted gently, as if it would break. An audible click jerked the tumblers open. Marceline could hear Finn's heartbeat through the silence of the crimson door opening. She pushed it inward without a sound and peered through the empty frame into an impossible expanse of green hills and fields.

Finn's heart skipped a beat when he finally looked through at the rolling hills. He could smell the clean breeze overpowering the city's stink as the grass furrowed under the soft wind. Their seemed to be no sunlight, beautifully shrouded over by a sweet layer of soft white clouds.

Jake stood in awe, speechless, as the others were also. Finn unconsciously reached over and closed Jake's gaping jaw.

Marceline was the first to enter, a kind-of peaceful ecstasy washing through her as the breeze drifted through the doorway. She slowly drifted above the ground to the opposite side of the doorway, and before she knew it, she had placed her feet on the ground. It had been sometime since she had made any effort with her feet, but she enjoyed this now. She could not feel the soft grass through her thick boots, but the warm soil swept across her body, giving her chills. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel threatened. She could not remember a time when such peacefulness had consumed her, but this was happiness.

She turned around saw Finn and Jake slowly stepping through the open door, looking around more cautiously. Finn was still skeptical of the strange magic, but Jake quickly absorbed his surroundings and took to rolling around in the grass. It's soft yet tickling strands wove around him as he played, seeming to hug him through his doggy coat. He called for Finn to join him, but the human boy was far too suspicious. He couldn't believe Marceline was letting her guard down, and actually _lying _down.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew across them all and Finn barely turned in time to see the door slam shut. Everyone's emotions shut down. Marceline retrieved her parasol and she and Jake rushed back over to the door, which surprisingly opened without issue. Inside, was in fact just that, inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The door swiveled opened with little effort, and no sound. Finn had hoped that it would lead them back to the City of Thieves, though a logical sense thought it would have only opened to more open landscape, that the portal somehow shut off and left them stranded in the grassland.

Each of the friends was anxious to discover what lie beyond the mysterious door, and not one of them could have predicted what they found.

A marvelous foyer gaped at least a hundred square yards around. A balcony stretched around like a second floor, and each of the four walls was lined with doors. Every door was different, though each seemed it would open inward. Finn had a feeling that each of them lead to a different barren landscape.

Jake was sniffing around, moving his head in circles to capture every stray scent. He couldn't seem to find anything that smelled different than, well, himself. Marceline got an uneasy feeling at an uneasy scent as well, but she couldn't conclude what it reminded her of. She made a point of letting Finn know. "Do you smell that?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he responded coolly, "smells like Jake."

Jake let out an agitated "Hey" but neither of the others paid attention for they were too occupied at what might appear through the doors.

They wandered into the beautiful room until they were exactly center, underneath a massive chandelier that lit the entire room in an omniscient brightness, drawing out all the colorful details; whoever designed it certainly liked the color red.

They remained silent for some time, pivoting in the middle in order to see every corner at almost the same time. Finn thought it would be best for them to go, none of them knew where they were, and each was afraid of getting lost in the place. He concluded that leaving would be best – despite his curiosity about the letter – but when he looked back the way they had come, the door had vanished.

_That figures, _Finn thought, _of all the doors here, our way out has to disappear._

"Why would you want to leave?" The powerful voice resounded again and again in the wide room, startling the three friends. "You only just arrived."

Marceline turned to the figure and immediately backed away, hissing like a snake.

"And nearly late, at that," the figure added, ignoring Marceline's acting up.

Finn pointed his gold sword at the stranger, shrouded by a cruel shadow. "Are you the one who sent the letter?"

"I am," the man responded. Silence ensued for a tense moment, before he elaborated. "I have need for –"

"Don't listen to him Finn," Marceline interrupted. "Whatever he has to say, it's bad news for us."

"Oh calm yourself, Vampire Queen. My intentions have none to do with you, only the human boy."

"Holdup," Finn interjected, "what do you mean, Marceline?"

Marceline looked at Finn. "This is Fenris, an old vampire hunter. Almost as old as me," She added. "He's one of the most well-known, and worst-feared, scumbags on the planet."

"How can he be as old as you?" Jake included himself.

Marceline tried not to take that as an insult and answered, "Fenris is a werewolf."

Jake gasped. Finn just rubbed his chin in thought, with a look of forced intelligence. "That explains why it smells like wet dog," he pointed out. Jake pouted.

"Yes well –" Fenris tried explaining but was once again cut off.

"He's one of those hunters that's just in it for some kind of revenge," Marceline was explaining. "A long time ago, a lonely vampire sucked his mommy dry, back when vampires had to live off pure blood. He began hunting it, but eventually decided that every vampire in existence was responsible for the death of his one family member. He found the one who did it, but ended up cursing himself in the process."

Fenris tried again. "You are undermining me –"

"You said that like there are other kinds of vampire hunters," It was Finn this time.

"Yeah," Marceline began, "there are also bounty hunters, who hunt vampires for gold or riches."

"Yeah and I knew a guy," Jake input, "that said he was carrying on some family legacy or something."

"Then there's those 'Holy Avengers,'" Marceline spit, putting a lot of sarcasm into her air-quotes. "Like it was a mission from God or whatever."

"ENOUGH!" The old man finally exclaimed. He took a deep breath and regained his composure. "I have no interest in doing away with you Marceline, my hunting days are over. That said, I unfortunately have lost much more of family than my mother to vicious monsters, and have no living heir to inherit my fortune and my home." He gestured all around him with his shadowed arms. "My estate will simply rot away in this void, hidden from sight, protected from evil."

"Then how did I get in?" Marceline insisted.

"Had I not been watching," Fenris explained, "the spell on the windy plain in which you entered through would have enacted, blaring out pure sunlight and disintegrating you. However, I knew that these heroes have a sort-of… bong with you, and have softened my heart in to allowing you to live."

Finn decided it was time to speak up. "If you're a werewolf, and immortal, why do you need an heir?"

"I have found that spending an eternity alone, hunting monsters can take its toll on one's mental health." Fenris seemed to enjoy talking, but his projective voice was giving Jake a headache.

"Look, guys, this history's nice and all, but can we get on with it please?"

"Quite right," Fenris bellowed. "If you'll kindly –"

"Wait," Finn intervened once more, to Jake's moaning dissatisfaction, "what if I don't want a free mansion?"

"Clearly you did not fully understand my letter," Fenris cackled. "I gave the warning that one of you would be removed so that the other may compete. I have made the decision for you, seeing as your dog companion's special abilities would make the competition rather unfair to the other competitors."

Finn let that sink in. "You're gonna kidnap Jake?"

"I never meant any kind of harm to ensue, but he will remain by my side while you compete." He seemed to like that word, 'compete.' "However, if you are not to comply with the competition's rules, he will unfortunately have to become ransom, as my hostage."

Fenris made a quick spin, throwing the darkness around him like a cloak. Something clouded over Finn's eyes, blinding him. Marceline moved away quickly. When Finn could see again, he noticed Jake was no longer beside him, but instead up on the high walkway next Fenris, on another leash, which he was tugging at. Finn also noticed he no longer had his golden sword. It had been replaced by a roll of parchment.

"That scroll contains all of the competition's rules, any questions can be asked to fellow competitors, as they have already been given details upon their _early _arrival. Feel free to grow accustomed to the manor's floors and rooms, as they will be your battlefield, beginning at sunrise. Have a pleasant night's rest." Another _whoosh_ of shadows and Fenris and Jake were gone, the room once again silent.

Finn was stunned, what had just happened? His best friend and brother had just been taken captive so that Finn had to fight in and for this stupid mansion that he didn't want. And how was he supposed to fight without a weapon. He balled his fists tight, wrinkling the scroll in his hand. He didn't want to read the rules, he wanted his friend back. He wanted to go home.

Marceline floated up to him silently. "This isn't good."

Finn didn't respond, only went to the closest door and began tugging on it. It didn't budge.

"I don't like this any more than you do, hero," Marceline chided, "but Fenris is only ever serious. He's almost a match for me, which means he'll pummel you. If you wanna get Jake back, you're gonna have to follow his rules."

Finn was halfway around the room trying doors when she finally got to him. He sighed and walked back to the middle, where Marceline hovered. "All right," he croaked, unrolling the parchment.

Fenrir Estate Competition

All rules are to be followed. Any failure to comply with given instructions shall be penalized.

All outside weapons are to be confiscated from each participant.

Only one magical item per competitor.

Once a blow deemed by me as a "kill-shot" has been dealt to a player, they must find their way back to the courtyard to be release and given a compilation prize.

Only traditional weapons or magic are to be used. Any use of technology is strictly prohibited.

All fighting is to be held until the beginning of the tournament.

Undead are not permitted.

Marceline let out an exasperated "Tsk" when she finished reading.

"Well it makes sense," Finn reasoned, "he _is _a vampire hunter."

"Not that," Marceline counselled. "He wants you to fight other heroes, or other living creatures he sees as heroes anyway. How can you be so calm about this?"

"I dunno," Finn granted. "But if what you said is true, that he's only ever serious, then there's no point in arguing."

Marceline crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine, but don't expect me to save your life when things go horribly wrong."

"Things never go wrong when I'm around!" Finn stated with a grin and wry pose that almost made him look invincible. Marceline hit him on the head with her parasol, bringing an agitated "ouch" from the human boy.

She was about to insult him further when an unmistakable _click_ sounded at the end of the room. The two looked over to see a yellow wooden door creak open. It was far louder than the first door they had come through.

It opened relatively quickly—compared to the painstaking slowness of the way Finn had opened the door before – to reveal a beautiful open-sky courtyard, far larger than the foyer in which they now stood. Even more interesting was the massive crowd. Corner to corner was filled with every living species imaginable, with still plenty of room available for comfort.

Finn couldn't believe his eyes, to see so many heroes in one place! Every single one wore his or her own custom fit suit of armor, robe, or plain old suit. The sizes of their muscles, their backpacks, their bodies, their heads! Finn felt like he was at a school, or convention or something, which in a way he was.

Marceline, on the other hand, had no such feeling. She held a feeling of worry down under a feeling of rage, all covered in a nonchalant demeanor.

Finn felt tears in his eyes, and a feeling of acceptance in his soul, before he remembered Jake was still being held and putting all the emotion away.

A heavily-armored character spotted Finn at the doorway and walked over to show some sportsmanlike friendliness. "Welcome to Master Fenris's Fenrir Manor Competition," he said warmly. His blue skin matched radiantly with his great big gold suit of armor. And _big _is an understatement. His pauldrons were larger than his head, and Finn was sure his chest was not that big.

The massive man continues his friendly bout. "My name is Cain, and I will be competing against you come sunrise."

Finn raised an eyebrow at the curious hospitality of what seemed like a threat. "I'm Finn, and I had no idea there were so many other heroes in Ooo."

Cain let out a boisterous chortle. "Sorry to disappoint, young hero. I'm afraid not all of these people here are what you'd call hero."

"Then why are they here?" Finn questioned. "I thought Fenris was only looking for heroes to participate in this… thingy." He couldn't quite think of the word for the event taking place.

Cain made a questioning face, like what Finn had said seemed reasonable. 'Well, perhaps he only chose them for one specific heroic quality. I understand what you mean though. If Fenris himself is the heroic type, why would he gather non-heroic fighters to compete? This is one of many questions." He winked at Finn, which made him feel uncomfortable.

Marceline saw something else behind the bright smile of this blue-skinned man. She began assuming things behind his words: not all of them were heroes, one of many questions, what was he hiding?

Finn didn't see the man as threatening, and instead wondered if he could get any of his own questions answered. Making references to his list of rules, he began asking. "Why did he take all of our weapons?"

"It's part of the rules."

"Yeah well, how does he expect us to fight without weapons?"

"His personal assortment of weapons are being pre-placed throughout the manor as we speak."

"And he wants us to fight to the death?"

"His weapons are enchanted so that they cannot kill anything that is alive." He stole a glance at Marceline. "Anything with a pulse."

Finn noticed the glance. "I guess that's why the undead are prohibited?"

"Partly," Cain sighed. "Fenris of course has retired and wants nothing to do with the further slaughter of vampires and other such evil—" Marceline growled "—but he also feels it will go against previous beliefs to allow a monster to participate in a contest meant for the living."

Finn figured that was logical, though he knew this guy was getting on Marceline's nerves. "Well, thanks Cain! I look forward to fighting you in the near future." He turned and pushed Marceline away, her feet dragging. Or, would-be dragging if she had them planted on the ground.

They settled in a corner, completely without any kind of supplies to last the night, but Finn wasn't worried. If the weapons were enchanted so that they couldn't hurt him he would be fine. Even if he lost, he would be alive, and he would get Jake back. Maybe he could throw the competition early, forfeit, so he didn't have to fight someone who clearly had years of experience on him.

"Oh," the thundering voice of Cain appeared beside the two, "If you're thinking of throwing the competition, the master made it clear that anyone who fails to participate will be… dealt with."

Finn certainly saw that as a threat, but said nothing. Cain dropped a leather sack on the ground in front of Finn and walked away, ignoring the clanking metal of his enormous suit of armor. How had he showed up so close to them without them noticing?

The sack was filed with a dried meal and water pouch, along with a blanket.

Finn had a disturbed sleep after a tasteless meal. He would have to legitimately fight all these people, way out of his league, if he ever wanted to get Jake back.

During the night, Finn caught Marceline trying to slip away and called out in a harsh whisper.

"Don't worry Finn," she assured him, "you're gonna give these guys a show."

"How? They're all way more powerful than me."

"Just because I can't compete, doesn't mean I can't help my friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Jake did his best to fight against the cryptic old man, but the strength at the other end was unnatural. He tried to grow to break it, but the collar would remain its original size, unbreakable. If he tried to shrink and slip out, it would shrink with him. No matter what he did he was stuck following Fenris.

"Hey buddy," Jake called to the werewolf towing him along, "where are you taking me?"

"Oh, I'm simply walking you in circles for the moment." The robed man didn't even turn his head to speak, but his voice was surely loud enough. "I have a job for you."

"But I thought…" Jake's head was working over-time trying to put things together, usually that's what Finn did. "Aren't you keeping me hostage or something?"

"Somewhat," Fenris admitted, "but I really only need Finn to believe I am."

Jake groaned, this was too complex.

"Worry not dog," Fenris finally turned, and showed off his pointed teeth in a grotesque smile, "My words need not make sense to you. As long as you follow instructions, everything will turn out properly."

Jake still didn't understand in the least, and didn't want to trust this wolf-guy, but what other choice did he have? "Fine," he grumbled, "what am I s'posed to do?"

"While my reasons for choosing Finn over you were true, that your powers would give you an unfair advantage, I in fact have another reason for keeping you with me. And another use for your powers."

"Like what?"

Fenris gave another toothy smile, and Jake stepped back at the first site of the man's glowing yellow eyes.

All around the courtyard heroes bustled. The mysterious – seemingly meaningless – markings in the dirt gave loose instructions of where each hero was meant to go and when they had to arrive there.

Everyone's belongings had been confiscated save for the armor they wore.

Finn was the last to awaken, which was uncommon for him. Marceline shook him violently. "Finn get up," a sharp whack at the head and he was bright-eyed in an instant. "The sun's almost up and you're the only one not at your post for the start."  
>"What do you mean?" He got up quickly and immediately noticed the markings on the ground. Circles and arrows, words in various languages, even numbers were strewn almost aimlessly in the soil of the massive courtyard. Finn noticed a circle surrounding him, with numbers outside it and an arrow leading to the wall behind him. The numbers – 218 – meant nothing to either Finn or Marceline.<p>

"If you don't figure this out soon –" Marceline tried to say.

"Room two hundred and eighteen, on the second floor," Finn said.

Marceline turned, "How'd you know that?"

"It was on this note in my shoe," Finn showed her a folded piece of paper with the answer he'd stated. "It's from Jake, but I don't know where he got the paper. He says I should climb the wall to get there faster." They looked up the wall and there was a window circled by a big blue circle. "That should be the room."

Finn got to climbing as Marceline floated away while the sun came up.

Inside it looked like a classroom, complete with a chalkboard, desks, and a skeleton mannequin in the corner. Finn's attention was drawn to the chalkboard, below which there was a stack of loose papers, quills, and a bucket of blue paint. _Jeez Jake,_ Finn thought,_ when will you learn to clean up after yourself? _

On the chalkboard was another set of directions. _"Take the sword in the back. There's a wizard down the hall to the left. Be careful."_

"Oh Jake," Finn said aloud, "what's this guy making you do?"

Suddenly a bell rang out, like the class was over. Finn noticed the sun had fully risen and thus the contest had begun. He rushed to the back of the class and took the sword like Jake instructed. It was just like Finn's golden sword only silver, and with a strange purple glow. Finn guessed that was the enchantment that made it harmless to the competitors.

He took the sword, which had been separated from a pile of other various weapons, and headed for the door. He recalled Jake's warning about the wizard down the hall and opened the door slowly. He peeked his head out and almost had his hat blasted off by a lightening blast.

How was Finn going to fight in this if he couldn't leave the room? He also realized he really didn't want to hurt this stranger. He wasn't evil, just some wizard who was fighting for the house. Maybe even against his will like Finn.

Finn thought for a moment, but only a moment, before having a brilliant idea. He didn't want to fight this other hero for no good reason, but he couldn't just forfeit the game.

The wizard waited around a doorway, constantly casting a glance in either direction. At any sign of movement and he would use the wand he found to blast it with lightening. He had wanted to win the fight from the beginning, but was now only frightened and wanted nothing more than to go home. How could he compete with all of those incredible heroes? Especially the good-looking guy in the room down the hall?

He stole a peek to the right and saw a figure emerge from the doorway, immediately blasting it to pieces. The dusty old skeleton let off a terrible screen, filling the whole hallway, allowing Finn a delicate moment for escape.

The human boy rushed down the hall, hearing sounds of battle from every which way. He could make out rainbow magic, animalistic growls, and clashing swords. The one thing he couldn't hear, but was unmistakably present, was the twang of an arrow released from a bow.

Finn dodged downward just as the arrow flew at him. It barely passed over him harmlessly, but another one was coming. In a hallway with no doors, Finn would eventually lose.

Just then before the archer could lose another shot, she was taken down. Finn felt sorry for her, but it was better her than him, right?

Right?

Jake sat watching from the invisible balcony above the mansion, looking for Finn. The boy had followed Jakes directions accordingly and was now somewhere in the house, lost through an exploding dusty skeleton.

Fenris beckoned for Jake to relax while he watched every bit of action through a pile of television screens against another wall. Jake ignored the man, too worried for his friend.

Then Fenris shouted to Jake. "Another one is down, second floor, hallway nine." Jake sighed and stretched his arms to receive the defeated hero. It was a wizard, a young, frightened fellow who had found a lightening wand. He had grown anxious and upon leaving his room was smacked down by a hammer, though there had been no damage done.

Fenris gave a scripted farewell to the hero, handed him a consolation prize – a mug with the Fenrir Manor insignia on it, filled with marshmallows – and led him through a portal, telling him it would take him home.

Jake had seen the consolation prizes, each one got better with how long a hero could remain in the fight, but didn't care about them. He only wanted to make sure Finn made it out okay.

"There goes another one!"

Finn turned a corner and almost had his head chopped off by a giant axe. He dodged in time, though he had to remind himself again that they were harmless. He knew that the sooner he was taken out, the sooner he could go home, but every time something almost got him, his instincts kicked in and saved him. He barely had enough control to keep himself from "killing" another person.

He draped a cloak over the barbarian's head and ran off again, no harm done. Then a spear flew down at him. He would have been impaled – which would have been awesome – but Marceline jumped through a window and "Vampire Kicked" the weapon away.

"You can't keep this up Finn," she lectured, ignoring the complaints of "vampire interference" from the warrior behind her. "If you want to make it any farther, you're going to have to fight these buffoons."

"I don't want to fight good people if I don't have to." He shoved Marceline aside and blocked the spear thrust coming at her. He then cut the spear head off with an impressive spin and tripped the guy into a closet, shutting the door and barring it.

"You don't get it," Marceline chided, "Fenris is having Jake do all the work for him, and he won't let the dumb dog leave until the competition is over. If you think you can just avoid fighting and get yourself killed, it won't work. He'll send you home without Jake and you'll have to wait restlessly while the battle here drones on."

Finn thought about that for a moment, she had a point. Then suddenly she was gone. Finn figured, if he was going to get this over with, it would be the opposite way from what he'd been trying. He would have to try to kill these other people.

He decided to start with the bloke in the closet. But opening the door brought other emotions. The young hero, barely older than Finn himself, cowered in the corner, basically accepting his demise. Finn raised his sword to end it. The young man stared up at Finn, knowing he'd lost. Fin made the mistake of making eye contact.

The guy was from the nut kingdom, his head a smooth acorn, with his cute little hat still on. Finn knew this meant he was still young, only about eighteen would be his guess. Finn was younger, but attacking this heroic fellow, while he was helpless to boot! Finn grunted and slammed the door before trudging away.

Jake sat with Fenris now on the incredibly comfortable couch, eating popcorn with the robed man and enjoying the show of a hundred colored screens depicting fights between heroes. Whenever one was defeated, Jake stretched out and gathered them up. He would then carefully watch in place of Fenris while the old guy sent the hero away through the portal.

Once, a screen flashed and Jake watched as Finn was nearly overpowered by a monkey man wielding a solid wooden staff. The staff had no magical attributes, but the monkey used it so affectively, Jake was sure whoever he fought would be a goner. Right now that was Finn, and Jake watched stupidly as his buddy rolled around the monkey's legs, cutting through his belt and dropping his pants.

"Heh, good one Finn," Jake laughed. He took two more handfuls of popcorn before he remembered the focused determination from before. With a worrisome "FINN!" he pressed his face against the screen as it followed Finn down a series of halls, avoiding combat at every turn. Jake sighed when he realized Finn was perfectly fine.

"That human of your's," Fenris spoke up, startling the dog "the way he's competing, it's really rather boring. I need to do something to… inspire him."

Finn finished running a circle around a woman with two knives as she fought at the spit in her eyes. He completed the circle and the woman unexpectedly fell through the floor. Finn looked down the short drop to make sure she was OK when a magic fist came up and punched him through the ceiling. He came up into a room full of glasses-wearing cloud people at computers. This gave him an idea.

The burly warlock climbed through the hole he punched Finn through seconds before. Finn started yelling at him with an adult-voice, "How did you get here? This area is strictly off-limits to the competitors."

The ugly man would have recognized Finn if it weren't for the glasses and bits of cloud he'd borrowed to disguise his face. He started arguing that he was looking for a boy he punched through the ceiling, but Finn put him down and made sure he left completely.

"Thanks guys," he told the cloud people who had shared with him. They acknowledged him and lead him out through a door with a glowing red EXIT sign. He smiled and waved as the door closed, and began walking away, sword in hand, feeling rather chipper. Then he heard Jake.

"Finn, help!"

"Jake?" Finn looked around for the source, but couldn't narrow it down. "JAKE!"

"Finn, help!" Jake yelled again. Finn thought he heard it to his left, and started down that hallway. A trip wire surprised him, and he stumbled forward, growing impossibly tangled into the string. A hooded figure appeared above him with a sword raised, but looked up and ran in fear. Finn looked up to see Marceline glowering at him.

"Didn't you hear Jake screaming?" She scolded him while cutting at the entanglements.

"Of course," he rebuked, "that's why I was running."

"That's not my point," she crossed her arms and waited until Finn stood entirely. "Fenris is torturing Jake."

Jake was glad to see Marceline save Finn, but wondered how she knew where to find him. He continued to watch the screens for Fenris when he lost sight of Finn.

After a few more defeated players, Jake spotted Finn again. He watched, awe-struck, as Finn showed off his gymnastic ability. Finn would feint, parry, and block the great axe with no problem, and such a look of determination of his face. Jake cheered, his face burning with pride for his human companion, as Finn brought the rock monster to his knees. But Jake's pride turned to horror in an instant.

The look on his face melting, with or without his magical power it melted. He now held a look of utter dread as Finn dealt a fatal blow to the foe, like an executioner. The blade passed through harmlessly, like always, but Jake was sure Finn would never stoop so low.

He heard Fenris' laugh and knew he was watching the same scene. "It seems our little hero has come to grips with the reality of the fight."

"What'd you do to Finn?"

Fenris had no need to answer. He simply smiled as a figure emerged to Jake's right. Whatever surprise or abhorrence he had felt witnessing Finn, would be seen as joy to what he felt now.

"I've gotten Finn to fight for you. Now will you give me my part?"

Fenris laughed evilly, patted Jake on the head, and moved toward the new arrival.

"Yes, Marceline, you will receive that which you seek."


	4. Chapter 4

Finn was nearly finished fighting an assassin of some kind when the bell rang again and an announcement came on.

"Night time has come and it is recommended that each of you take an appropriate amount of rest." It was Fenris, reminding all of the competitors that the sun was down and they needed to sleep. "For those of you who would prefer to remain awake, well… I'd keep an eye out. It's a full moon tonight."

Finn noticed the assassin had run off during the announcement. He ignored the opponent and found his way into the nearest room and barricaded the door. Fenris was a werewolf he remembered, but he also had no intention of being caught off his guard in the dark.

This room was appropriately a bedroom, but Finn knew it wouldn't be best to use the bed. He could get tangled in the sheets during an attack. He thought about using the blankets to cover up the window so nobody could see him inside, but ultimately resolved that that would draw attention to the room. He figured it would be best to sleep under the bed, with sheets and pillows tossed about, to make it seem like some had been there and fled.

Jake refused to speak to Marceline after learning that she had been responsible for coercing Finn into his violent participation. He now only sat in the corner, curled into a ball (literally) and moaned for Finn. He spent a little time sleeping, during which time had a dream – more like a memory – of a time when he used his power to separate parts of his body in order to move around something. He awoke with a start. That could help him escape, even though he hated the sensation of doing it.

With another moan, he touched his paw to the top of his head and morphed the two together. He then transferred specific innards to opposite places of his body and decapitated himself. Slowly, the liquefied essence of his body separated completely, and the collar fell away from his disconnected neck.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, satisfied that the trick worked.

"Jake," Fenris called entering the room. Jake quickly re-attached his head and put the collar back on. "Night comes. I have instructed the champions to take shelter, but I cannot make any promises that each one of them is taking the night to rest. I would like to take leave before my transformation commences and would ask that you keep an eye on the monitors."

"Why don't you get your new vampire friend to do it?" Jake jeered.

"Marceline was simply helping to persuade Finn into competing properly."

"Like he needs to compete at all. He's only here 'cause you're a bully."  
>"Finn is By far the most able-bodied hero on the premises. He would be my first choice for the one to inherit my fortune. However, as you have both said, there is no interest in owning a glorious mansion, and no need for a plethora of fantastic weaponry, or magical items." He paused for a second, seeming to feel a loss for leaving behind his life.<p>

"You don't seem to be getting to a point."

"My point, dear dog, is that I have grown to like the human boy. I want him to show me the potential he possesses in order to prove to me that I was not wrong."

"So you force him to fight? Just so you won't be wrong?" Jake rallied.

"I – ooh…" He doubled over, clutching his stomach. "Jake, get out and Lock me in, now!"

Jake was well aware of the situation occurring, Fenris was transforming into his wolf self. Jake remembered what he was supposed to do in this event, but his horror gripped him. He had seen hug wolfs transform, Fin himself had gone through the phases, but nothing was as gruesome as a man turning into a ravenous, carnivorous monster.

Fenris's cloak screened most of the alteration, but the howls of pain, the creaking of bones, the tearing of skin all made it through. Then it was silent.

Jake sat in the corner, unable to move. "Fenris?" He finally called.

A muzzle looked up slowly through the rim of the hood. Glowing yellow eyes, paired with gleaming white fangs under lips pulled back in a ghastly smile. Jake shivered.

The werewolf lunged and Jake's instincts kicked in. He shrunk and flattened into a mat and slipped out underneath the monster. He ran for the door leading out, but was strangled by the collar around his neck. He turned to see Fenris's wolf claws grabbing the other end of the leash. A growling, choking noise left the beast in a strange rhythm that reminded Jake horrifically of laughter.

Jake pulled against the enchanted rope at the same time the evil fiend pulled. Fenris was definitely stronger, but Jake had a trick up his sleeve. The magic mutt performed his head-removing ability in fast-forward, slipping out of the neck band and fleeing for the open doorway.

Fenris howled and jumped at Jake. Jake used his powers to strap the muzzle closed as they fell out the open door. Fenris' claws lashed at Jake's skin while they tumbled through the air and Jake did everything he could to hold him still.

With a quick glance down, Jake noticed how close to the ground they were and moved as fast as he could. He twisted and shifted around the wolf's body until he was on top. Continuing to hold the muzzle closed, he grew to a massive size and landed on top of the freak, crushing him entirely.

Jake knew that wouldn't kill him, only silver could do that, so he bounced away, stretching through the first open window he could find.

Luckily no one was inside, who would leave their window open anyhow? The room looked like a bathroom, so Jake took a quick shower in the sink to wash off a smell that the werewolf might track.

After that he slipped through the open door. Just as he made it into the hallway, he heard a howl that froze him in his tracks. He turned just in time to see Fenris hop inside, and begin lumbering toward him. Jake still tingled to the lingering effects of the howl, unable to move. Suddenly Marceline appeared and threw something. A rock maybe?

Just as the werewolf lunged another time, the item Marceline had thrown hit a button on the wall near the window and thick silver bars fell from the ceiling, blocking the doorway entirely. Fenris ran head-first into the silver and crumpled away whimpering before jumping back out the window.

"He won't be gone long," Marceline informed, "he knows I'm here. Come on."

Jake forgot about how angry he was with her and followed. They turned many corners, avoiding attacks and warning the poor souls about the werewolf in the building. The enemies quickly went to the nearest room and found the button Marceline told them of.

After some time, and a few instances of almost running into Fenris again, Marceline led Jake to the room Finn was hiding in. He was still under the bed, but came out when he heard Jake ask "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Jake!" Finn shouted, sliding out from under the bed and hugging his best friend tightly. "Did Marceline help you escape?"

Jake was smiling to his friend, but now scowled at Marceline. "No," he answered finally. "The only one she helped was Fenris."

"Excuse me," Marceline whined, "But Fenris I'm kind of trapped in a house that can kill me. I had to do something."

"That's not what it sounded like in the room." Jake crossed his arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" Finn interjected.

Jake answered, "Marceline helped Fenris bully you into fighting these people."

Finn thought for a moment. "So you were lying to me?"

"Probably," Jake said.

"Not really," Marceline sighed. "Fenris told me if I wanted to stay alive I'd help, but he also offered me something more."  
>"What was it?" Finn demanded. "What was so important to you that you'd help the evil guy?"<p>

"That's not important. What I'm trying to say that it was all true, mostly. I mean, he never tortured Jake, but he told me you had to fight if you wanted Jake back."

Everyone stood silent for a long moment. Finn still wanted to trust her, to be her friend. She certainly looked guilty about betraying him, and she had helped Jake and him get back together. Maybe now they could work together and get out.

But what could have possibly convinced her to do that?

He was about to ask when they heard Fenris howl again, just down the hall. The sound had paralyzed Finn and Jake, but Marceline wasted no time, immediately smashing the button by the window and closing the portcullis. Fenris still came up to the doorway and glared at them.

Marceline looked over at Finn, feeling guilty about betraying him. She knew she had to make it right. "Fenris, the deal's off. I don't care what you have to offer, I'm taking my friends and leaving."

The two regained their composure and Marceline herded them toward the window, when the impossible happened.

"The portal won't work unless I'm there." Fenris was talking. His voice, jumbled with grunts and growls, was fowl and deep. What was once an impeccable projection of speech, now gurgled out of a wolf's teeth. "That's how the spell works." The wolf was leaning against the silver bars, reaching toward Finn as his flesh sizzled. "I was hoping I'd get to see truly righteous heroes in action. It was good while it lasted." Then he ran off, a trail of burnt flesh smell lingering after him.

Finn felt horrified, the way the wolf had spoken shook his nerves, but what he said was even more strange. He wanted to see heroes in action? Was that the real reason he brought everybody there? Was that the reason Marceline had tricked him?

The three stayed in the room for the remainder of the night. When the sun came up, the silver bars lifted and Marceline left. Apologizing once again for deceiving Finn, and saying she was going to find her parasol.

Then the speakers blared awake and Fenris' normal voice spoke again. "Heroes, I am glad to say that you have all survived the night. I unfortunately was unable to abscond before my wolf form took total control. I would ask that Finn the Human and his dog Jake find their way to the roof for their exemption from the contest."

The speakers shut off and Jake was glad to oblige. Finn was more hesitant, though.

"He said he wanted to see me in action," he told Jake before they left. "I kinda feel bad that he and Marceline had all this trouble about me."

"He did say you were his favorite," Jake conceded.

"He did?"

"Yeah, something like he's grown to like you or you have potential or something like that."

That made Finn want to stay even more. "Okay," he said. "I'll meet you on the roof, but I'm taking the long way. I want to see if I can show off this 'potential' of mine."

Finn wasn't entirely certain he would be able to go through with this, but he had dedicated himself now, and there was no turning back.

Jake waited with Marceline and Fenris on the roof, having told them that Finn intended to "take the long way." He waited anxiously, twiddling his fingers to his exhaustion, while Marceline and Fenris seemed unaffected by the worrying state.

Finn fought his way passed another rogue, archer, and spearman who each ran off when they knew they couldn't win. He didn't run in to anymore wizards, which was a relief. He wasn't sure he as good enough to fight wizards, depending on how good they were.

He didn't even know where to go entirely, but he knew the roof was up. He climbed staircase after staircase trying to find a door that lead outside. And when he did, his adventure was far from over.

First off, it was the wrong roof.

He emerged from the doorway and looked around quickly, immediately noticing Jake and the others on a rooftop quite a ways away, across the entire courtyard of the complex. He closed his eyes and sighed as the wind blew. Then it stopped. What could just stop the wind?

He looked toward the direction in which the wind had been blowing and there stood a figure, a massive being in a big suit of glowing armor. And _big_ is an understatement.

"Cain," Finn exhaled as the massive fighter brandished a bigger-than-big hammer from his back.

"Hello again Finn," Cain grumbled. "It's been some time since we've spoken. Quite the whole game in fact."

"But it's over now," Finn exclaimed. "Fenris is letting me leave."  
>"It is indeed over. All over, for you."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Finn stood ready to fight the massive wall of golden steel, but Cain didn't seem like he was going to fight the human boy.

"What do you mean, 'All over for me?'" Finn tried stalling, certain that one of his allies standing on the rooftop on the other side of the courtyard would come help him, saving from fighting this intimidating fighter.

"I mean," Cain hefted his incredible hammer to rest on his shoulder, "that I heard you talking to your magic dog, and cheating vampire." He filled his voice with so much spite, gesturing in all directions with painful aggressiveness. "I heard about how Fenris liked _you_ best!" Cain stepped forward, dropping his hammer from his shoulder, cracking the stone roof.

Finn took a step back, keeping his guard up. Why weren't they doing anything?

Jake paced nervously on the rooftop. He didn't like that Finn wanted to continue fighting. Why had he decided that fighting other heroes was good? And what was taking him so long?

Jake was about to insist on going back inside to look for his buddy when Marceline spoke up. "Look!" was all she said, pointing directly across the courtyard to the opposite rooftop. There, Finn was standing with his back to them, sword raised defensively toward another incredible figure that Jake didn't recognize.

"Cain," Fenris said under his breath, grinning with his yellow fangs under the shroud of his cloak.

"What's 'Cain?'" Jake stuttered, worried.

"He's the blue guy we met before the competition started," Marceline answered. "He answered some questions, helped Finn out a bit. He seemed like a wad to me, now it kind of makes sense."  
>"A wad?" Fenris laughed. "Oh no, my dear. He is the other prodigy."<p>

"Other what?" Marceline was getting angry.

Before Fenris answered, there was a _whoosh_ of shadows. Marceline threw off the heavy cloth that was Fenris' cloak and saw Jake now struggling at the enchanted collar from before, now tied to a stake in the ground. Fenris now stood at between Marceline and the courtyard, now wearing a leather suit of armor that fit snug in all the wrong places. The brown material was woven with all sorts of straps and buckles, his boots seemed to morph right into the tight pants. The only skin showing on him was his face, and the leather, Marceline knew, was thicker than her fangs or claws could penetrate.

Marceline grunted, but got her answer.

"I have chosen this select number of outstanding individuals for one purpose," Fenris admitted, "they amuse me." He stood so upright, it made Marceline sick.

"What kind of sick –"

"I have enjoyed they're entertaining fighting styles for some time, but this competition gave me the chance to put these styles against one another."  
>"I thought you said you wanted an heir to the mansion!"<p>

"Oh I did," Fenris pointed out. "But why not delight myself one last time before going out? Killing two birds with one stone, I believe the saying goes."

"So you just decided to have people fight each other so you could watch, with popcorn in your other hand? And let me guess, Finn and Cain are your favorite contestants?"

"On the nose, Marceline." His wrinkly, pale skin shuddered as he laughed.

She charged at him, mostly intending to bypass him to save Finn, but he was too quick. In a flash, his laugh cut short and he spun around with an incredible bow staff from out of nowhere. Marceline took the blow to the chest and fell backward.

"They're on a rooftop, Fenris. It's too dangerous, isn't it against the rules for someone to kill someone else?"

"Relax, vampire queen," Fenris boomed over the suddenly rushing winds. "The weapons are enchanted to only harm your kind."  
>Marceline hissed and advanced again, this time she was ready for the staff. She flipped upward over the swing and countered with her parasol, dealing a hard smack to the werewolf's face. He recovered quickly and grabbed Marceline's leg as she floated upward, throwing her back to the rooftop. She didn't manage to right herself before hitting down hard.<p>

"You won't deny me this fight!"  
>"You're not even watching it." She spat.<p>

"I see many things, within my own house, nothing escapes my vision. Plus, I'm getting it all recorded. Didn't you see all those screens in my office?"

Marceline lunged again, stabbing with her parasol. Fenris parried with his staff, twirled it a few times overhead, and brought it back down hard. Marceline barely rolled away, but not before making a grab toward Fenris once again. While she was close to him, she noticed something strapped to his belt.

Fenris spun and twirled his staff some more, but Marceline dodged every attack and backed away again, now duel-wielding her sword and Finn's gold sword.

Jake was only half watching, meanwhile trying to escape the painful collar. It was the same one, he was certain, but some modifications were made. If he tried to stretch an appendage more than a few feet away, it shocked him. If he tried his head-removal trick, it would tie around another part of his body. There was no escaping this time, but he wouldn't give up.

Marceline jabbed and swung at Fenris, while he did the same in return. Neither one managed to land a decisive blow on the other, not that the staff could do much damage, being a blunt weapon. He clearly had no intentions to harm her.

"I won't let you let this happen," Marceline grumbled as they stood locked in a face-to-face grapple.

"I'm sorry," Fenris cooed with mock sympathy, "but there's no stopping it now."

Finn slid between Cain's towering boots and rolled away from the crushing hammer as it fell.

"I can only imagine how you feel, Cain," Finn spoke while he dodged. "I'm guessing you're a lot of peoples' favorites?"

"I am revered as the best to everyone I meet," he shouted over the howling winds. "There is never a better hero than I!"

Finn spun under a cutting swing from the tower shield, but was smacked backward by Cain's hammer. The blow barely hurt, which Finn guessed must have been because of the enchantment on the weapon, but he was still sent sprawling onto his back.

"I had no intentions of losing, and certainly didn't see you as a threat. But now, people aren't being whisked away when they lose. For some reason, that didn't stop them from 'following the rules.'" He motioned to the courtyard, where at least a dozen competitors sat bored, waiting for something to send them home. "Apparently, they think honor is better than winning!"

"You know, I never would have guessed you were so _stuck up_!" Finn blew at Cain before charging. His sword bounced harmlessly off the incredible shield, but he spun and swung quickly downward. Unfortunately, the blade passed through Cain's shield arm without so much as a scratch, or even a chink in the armor.

Finn did a little backflip as Cain made a slow swing. That was Finn's advantage, Cain could only move so fast while Finn had all kinds of free range.

He made another slide when Cain swung for his head and stood quick to jump away from the shield again. He risked another glance toward his friends. Marceline was locked in place with Fenris, sword and parasol against a thick wooden bow staff. It looked like Finn would have to find his own way out of this.

Then another blow came, straight down on his head. Under any other circumstances, a hit like that would crack his skull, blow his brains out, leave him nothing more than a crumpled heap on the roof top. But thanks to the enchantment on the weapons, all it did was knock him down. Finn was baffled by how such a heavy weight would have absolutely no effect on him.

"The weapons might not have any effect," Cain grumbled, "but that doesn't say much for a fall."

Finn rolled again as Cain swung in a sort-of golfing motion, intending to send Finn over the edge of the roof. Finn stood quickly and side stepped as the hammer came down with momentum from the previous swing. It slammed into the stone and stuck for a second, giving Finn a chance. Taking it, he swung down, only hoping this would work.

To his surprise, the blade of his sword connected with the shaft of the hammer's handle, chopping it the heavy head off in one clean swipe.  
>Cain had been pulling to get it out. When the pressure suddenly broke he stumbled backward. With his balance restored, he discarded the useless handle away and charged with all his weight behind the shield.<p>

Finn jumped with an impressive front flip, and Cain passed below him, barely skidding to a stop before tumbling over the edge. Growling, he removed the shield from his arm and threw it away over the side of the roof. He then turned and charged again.

Jake was now chewing on the leather collar, making slow progress through the gross texture.

Marceline was thrown back again by Fenris' impressive staff-wielding skills.

"You can't let them fight like this," Marceline pleaded as rain started pouring down.

"And why not?" Fenris roared through the storm. Suddenly he was on top of Marceline, pinning her under his staff. "Can't an old man fulfill his dying wish?"

"Not like this," Marceline stabbed the blade through Fenris, he just chuckled.

"You know that doesn't work, why would you even bother?"

"Leverage." His smile switched off in an instant. She twisted the blade and pulled upward. The blade stuck and yanked Fenris off of her as she swung him over her head. She began to fly off. Fenris growled and flung something at her.

The chain tangled around her ankle. She squealed as it yanked her back down to the rooftop, splashing in the sudden puddles. She looked up through the heavy rainfall and saw Finn, but he wasn't in any good position. Quite the opposite, in fact. He was held off his feet in Cain's powerful grasp, hovering just over the edge

Finn had a massive bruise on his forehead from where Cain had landed a near-deadly punch. His eyes still showed him spots, and for some reason he had trouble breathing.

"Now… death… lose…" Finn couldn't hear hardly any of what Cain was saying, but he knew his time was limited.

The grip on his throat loosened, with the slowness of a snail in molasses. The rain on his face coupled with the pain in his head made it nearly impossible to see. Cain's angry grimace seemed to shine with an evil glow. His head fell back as Cain's grip loosened even more, he had to close his eyes to keep the rain out, and when he opened them again, he was upside-down.

There was a strange flash of blue on the roof behind him, but he saw only Marceline, flying toward him at a break-neck speed. The wetness on her face could have been tears, or just rain water.

Marceline had to get to Finn, but she knew she wouldn't have time to carry him to safety, Fenris was hot on her heals. Jake had finally chewed through his bindings and wrapped around Fenris' head. That had bought her enough time to break the chain and fly off. But how long could a magic dog hold off a centuries-old werewolf?

She stole a glance backward and saw that Fenris had already thrown Jake off and was hurtling downward to the ground. He couldn't fly, but he was still fast. She had to do something.

She was almost to him now, and her idea made her sick, even though it was the only way she could imagine she could save him, and herself.

Finn closed his eyes again, certain that Marceline would save him. But wasn't she just fighting Fenris?

He opened his eyes again and Marceline was in front of him, upside down, falling just as fast. How had they not hit the ground already?

"I'm sorry," was all she said. They really were tears. In a flash, she had Finn's hat lifted up, and her fangs sunk into his flesh. The immediate jolt of living pain awakened Finn's senses and filled him with adrenaline. He grew suddenly angry and pushed Marceline away, wishing he had his magic sword.

Then, as he watched her fly upward, he felt stupid for rejecting her. She had done so much. But why did she do this?

The she disappeared through a window with a streak of soaked leather and red rage. Fenris?

Finn screamed out for Marceline.

Her name was all he could manage.


	6. Chapter 6

What happened?

What had occurred so long ago that led up to this moment? This moment of pain, yet at the same time, relief. This time of darkness, mysterious blackness, with eyes wide open. What had led to this strange moment?

Could it have possibly all been a dream, an illusion? Was it all fabricated by a higher power to give a person a glimpse at what his life would be like, were he to choose it?

No, it's not that complicated.

There was a fight, a contest, formed by a greedy, somewhat sadistic old man. But something went wrong.

The memories slowly returned to Finn while he lied on the ground. His thoughts slowly returning, as slowly as the sunrise.

He hadn't wanted to fight, but someone tricked him into it. Marceline. Was he still angry at her? No, she did something else, she saved him.

A flash of pain attacked his brain and he winced, light coming in more quickly now, as were his memories.

Jake found him, running from something. A deal was made, and broken. Fights were won and lost. Things were as they were.

Where did it all go wrong? Wasn't there something else?

There was a man, a blue-skinned man that towered over the human boy. The fight could not be won because of the strange weapons, but somehow, Finn lost.

Another wave of searing pain. He remembered falling, being thrown. No, dropped. The blue man, Cain, had merely dropped him from the high roof. He remembered a flash of ethereal blue light, then Marceline again. She…

His eyes opened, fully adjusted to the light of morning. How long had he been out?

Jake ran through the mansion in disbelief. Finn had fallen from that five-story high roof-top, but Marceline was there. Didn't she catch him?

He could barely see through the storm last night, but he did his best to hold Fenris back while Marceline saved Finn. Had the plan worked? Fenris had dealt a crippling blow with his heavy staff, knocking Jake half-unconscious. Only awake enough to see Marceline make it too Finn, but she didn't catch him.

He ran, and sometimes stretched, through hallways, trying to get to Finn while his sense recovered. The last to recover was common, why didn't he simply stretch from the roof to where Finn was?

Silently chastising himself, he soared out the nearest window and out into the glorious courtyard. He saw Finn instantly, lying in the dirt on his back. His eyes were wide open, but Jake knew that didn't mean a thing, he could have died with his eyes open.

As he started making his way toward his human friend, he saw an image from one of the windows above. A scrawny, pale figure, leather-clad, wielding a massive staff. Fenris.

Jake growled and charged at the werewolf, but what the old man did next astonished the dog. Fenris, after stepping out through the window, discarded the weapon and crouched down next to Finn. He said something, removed the hero's white hat and moved in closer, inspecting something. What happened to Finn?

Jake made it over in a single step. Fenris was still talking, but whispering, directly into Finn's ear. Jake was relieved to see that Finn responded, though his words didn't make much sense.

"I died… No it wasn't her fault, the guy… Ice…? Was that…? Where is she?"

He paused often as Fenris whispered harshly some more. Perhaps if Jake could hear what Fenris was saying, the conversation would make sense.

Then, just as Finn finished his last statement, Marceline appeared in the window to answer him. "I'm here."

Finn didn't look up, only spoke louder. "Why'd you do it?"

"I had no choice," she offered.

"No choice? Why not catch me?" Finn's voice was terrifyingly calm.

"You were falling, and Fenris was coming right behind me." Was she crying? Jake shook off the idea, Marceline didn't _cry_. "I had to make a choice, even though I didn't like it."

"She's right," Fenris included, "I was coming in too quickly. If she caught you, you would have been included in my unstoppable, barreling tackle. It's an ancient technique. A young mortal body like your's would not have survived."

Jake was tired of this game of not knowing, and intruded. "Wait, what happened to Finn?"

Fenris and Marceline turned to him, sad-looking and speechless.

Fenris broke the awkward silence while he stroked Finn's blond hair. "Marceline had no choice. The only thing she could to save him… was bite him."

Jake's mouth fell open in an almost comedic display of consternation. Marceline turned away, definitely crying.

"Why are you crying, Marceline?" Finn encouraged. "I believe you, there was no other way."

She turned away and floated deeper into the building. Fenris patted the boy's shoulder. "Well, your transformation is coming along, best to get you out of the sun."

Finn stood impossibly quickly, levitating off the ground. How had he mastered it already? Was it something you simply had to accept in order to gain control of? This wouldn't be the first time that's happened to him.

Finn climbed in the window after Marceline. He found her wiping her eyes, sobbing in the corner of the storage-looking room. He rested a hand on her shoulder, and she turned. Her skin was pitch black to match her mournful state, a pool of crystal tears gathering below her.

All he did was hug her. That simple display of kindness reminded her that they were still friends no matter what.

The three gathered in the main foyer, where they had first arrived and met Fenris, waiting for the old wolf-man to send off the last of the contestants. It didn't take too long, they were pretty good sports. But that was already obvious, since they had stuck to the rules even after Jake left his job of removing defeated players. That was the only reason Cain continued coming after Finn.

They waited in silence for mere minutes, but the hanging discomfort made it feel like hours for Jake. How had they let it go so easily?

Fenris finally arrived, once again fully cloaked, and began conversing.

"I… apologize for my selfish behavior. I should never have forced you into competing."

"No, it's fine," Finn assured, "we've been through it, it won't happen again."

Jake was still astonished at how calm his bro was acting about this enormous situation. He decided, finally, that if they were going to ignore it, then he might as well, too. "So, who won?"

Fenris removed his hood and grinned, only now the grin was more kind than menacing. "A marvelous young woman, an archer. She somehow controlled a type of ice magic that was not contained by the wards of the house. She managed to enchant an arrow that encased Mister Cain in a block of ice right after he dropped Finn from the roof."

That got Finn to thinking: had she tried to save him, but was a split second too late? Or perhaps she was only waiting for Finn to fall so she could have a clear shot at Cain. It didn't matter now, she owned the mansion, and he'd likely never meet her.

"It's funny, though," Fenris continued, "I had not given much thought to her as victorious while I was choosing heroes. At the time, I was only trying to fill empty spaces."

"That is evil," Jake announced, which he was sure everyone was thinking.

"I know that, now. My mind was clouded, my intentions poisoned. I only hope you'll soon forgive me." He reached out a hand, wishing for Jake to take it and spark an alliance.

"Sure we forgive you," Finn answered. "You thought your intentions were right while you made the decisions. It's all in the past now, and we can only learn from the past."

Jeez, this stuff sounded corny coming from Finn, but Jake knew he was right. Begrudgingly, he stretched out his paw and shook the wrinkly hand.

"Wonderful," Fenris beamed.

"But wait!" Jake interrupted the moment of celebration. "Finn's a vampire now, how is that okay?"

"Calm down, Jake," Marceline allowed, "we're getting to that."

"Yes, quite," Fenris cleared his throat. "As you may remember, Marceline and I had struck a deal in order to convince our dear Finn to compete whole-heartedly in the competition. The arrangement was for something we both wanted dearly. Of course my end of the bargain was for Finn's complete, willing participation –"

"Even though it wasn't entirely 'willing,'" Finn added.

"Yes, well, Marceline obviously wanted something of equal value, but of course her definition of _value_ differs strongly with mine, as it would with everyone."  
>"What does that mean?" Jake questioned.<p>

"Hmm, basically, if I offered you a new pair of shoes for ten rubies, you might not take them. The shoes might only be worth about five rubies, meaning the rubies are more valuable than the shoes. Does that make sense?"

Jake nodded, though only half-understanding.

"Anywho, I knew that, in order to ante up to her definition of value, I would have to offer something more personal than her friendship with a human."

"Which," Marceline included, "now means nothing, since I learned that my friends are more valuable than anything."

"That was pretty corny," Finn smirked. Marceline just rolled her eyes.

"And what about family?" Jake insisted.

"Have you _met _my dad?" Marceline joked, inspiring a choir of laughter throughout the group.

"Anyways, after deep contemplation I came up with something that an immortal like her could have been endlessly seeking, and that could now possibly help our troubled little transformer here."

"Not that you actually knew you'd need it for Finn right now," Marceline said.

"Yeah," Jake laughed, "'cause how could you have known Marceline was gonna bite him?" The lot laughed some more as Fenris admitted that he could not see the future.

"As I was saying, I had no idea this chain of events would play out like it did, but now that I have had a change in heart I find that this item, which was meant for a previous transaction, will be rather helpful in the very circumstance."

Everyone leaned in. Finn seemed calm on the outside, as though accepting of his new self, but on the inside could not wait to hear Fenris' plan.

Marceline was eager to learn of a way, in hopes she could possibly redeem herself for the act, and possibly get in on the spoil, too.

Jake was just ready to be out of that place. He mentally knew that this offer would mean another crazy adventure, but at least he could be with Finn throughout the whole thing instead of separated through rooms and halls. No more walls, no more mansion, no more games. Finally, there would be no more confusion, no more questions. The two, or four, could go on the quest and everything would be back to normal.

They were all close together. Fenris took a deep breath through his nose and looked at each of them individually in turn. Then he smiled, satisfied at having kept them in dreadful suspense for those meaningless seconds. Finally he answered.

"The thing we must now search for is known as the Ancient Cure."


End file.
